


in world speculation on: vampirs

by jak5678



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jak5678/pseuds/jak5678
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some in World speculation about what a vampire is</p>
            </blockquote>





	in world speculation on: vampirs

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work i would much apresheate feed back

_Dr. Elva Conde._

Through my research of the supernatural I have come to believe that I have discovered exactly what vampirism is. to put it into layman's terms it is magically transmit DNA that causes the victim to undergo a magic wavelength transformation as well as a physical one. the physical traits are the ones that we think of when we think of vampire, sharp teeth, thirst for blood, inability to consume other Foods, and increased strength, speed and agility. however the rules that have previously alluded our explanations are results of the change in their magic wavelength. as their body reject those wavelengths rules Come into place restrictions like disintegration in the Sun or inability to enter another's house without permission as the body adjusts to these new magic wavelength the rules diminishes in strength until they no longer apply this change in wavelength is also what prohibits them from growing older physically in addition to my discovery of why vampires have these rules I also believe I have made a major breakthrough in what exactly the sunlight problem stems from the real harm that occurs when a vampire enters sunlight is not caused by some magic with in the sunlight itself or natural phenomenon but is from interference caused by UV radiation making a vampire's natural magic wavelength to combine with its old magic wavelength causing it extreme contradictions and heat within the body I tested this on a vampire a while ago using a UV radiation projecting light bulb it had the same effect as sunlight upon a vampire I'll be it greatly diminished in strength. Similarly the inability to enter another's house without their permission stems from the same contradiction but a weaker one. This one is caused from their previous wavelength re-emerging at the entryway to another beings Dwelling Place however more investigation will be conducted.

_Article published 2062_


End file.
